Mere Imitation
by WeRTheCCSFanFictioners
Summary: Yuki hates the old her. The one that love Zero...
1. Thanks for the Memories

_"Zero...what's love?" Yuki asked, staring at the silver moon. Zero turned towards her. "Love. Atraction towards a person of think. Like what or who do you like?" He answered. Yuki looked at him with hazy eyes. "You." She replied. His eyes widened and he looked away. "You can't love me. I'm a monster." He said bitterly. Yuki crawled towards him. She saw his eyes hazy...just like her own. "Zero. If you are a monster..." Yuki began. Zero heard fabric moving so he looked at her. His eyes widened. Yuki took off her white satin night dress. She wore a white bra and panty._

_"Yuki! What are you...doing?" He asked, while she crawled into his lap. "If you are a monster..." She continued. She moved so her neck and chest area was in front of Zero's face. "I will become a monster. Just as long as I can love and be with you." She finished. Zero's eyes stared hungrily at her beautiful neck. The moonlight from the window reflected onto her neck. Zero licked his dry lips, itching for a taste of Yuki. She bit her lip and moved the strap of her bra a bit so Zero could have a better view. Zero's eyes turned red and he looked up at Yuki. "It's okay Zero, you can bite me." She granted his silent request. _

_Zero pulled her closer and lightly pulled her neck towards his face. Yuki blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked the patch of skin on her where he was going to bite. Yuki moaned lightly. He bite lightly without his fangs. She closed her eyes, anticipating when Zero would bite her. He felt her eagerness and sunk his fangs into her neck. Yuki made a shocked noise and held Zero's head, lightly tugging at his silver locks. Zero began to suck her blood. "Ahhh!" She moaned. Yuki wrapped her legs around his waist._


	2. Loath or Love?

Yuki grit her teeth and looked down. **It was all fake. A mere imitation.** She told herself. Those two sentences were supposed to be engraved into her heart. "Yuki. Are you alright?" Kaname asked. She nodded. **He is a monster, a disgrace to all vampire hunters. I'm glad this is happening. **Yuki said happily in her head. "Come Yuki. They are awaiting our arrival." Kaname interrupted. "Okay. Let's go." Yuki replied, standing up and walking to him. Her sky blue dress fluttered at every movement Yuki made. She slid her arm into Kaname's and they exited her room.

"Yuki. You have a say in this you know." Kaname said in a sincere tone. Yuki nodded as they walked down the stairs. "I know. Zero- I mean Kiriyu-san is going to desereve this. So technically I have nothing to say. We may have...been friends but that is all irrelevant now. He has to pay the price." She responded in a dark and upset tone. Kaname nodded as they walked outside. "I understand. Close your eyes. I know how much you hate this." He added, putting his hand on Yuki's shoulder. She obliged and shut her eyes.

Kaname kept his eyes open and only stared at all the sounds and colors that passed them in their portal. _Yuki...I know you really don't want this to happen..._ He thought as they neared their destination. The shrieking noises died down and the blur of colors situated. "Yuki you can look now." Kaname advised. Yuki opened her eyes. They both walked into the large mansion. Yuki saw Akatsuki and nodded. He nodded and walked to the couple. "Where is everyone else Akatsuki?" Kaname asked. He sighed and held his head.

"They are all ready here. They're in the waiting room doing what one can only hope. Waiting." Akatsuki said wearily. Kaname and Yuki sweatdropped. She let out a small laugh and the trio walked to the waiting room. Not to their suprise, they were bombarded with noise. "Everyone! Kaname and Yuki are here!" Aido shouted. The Night Class stopped talking and making noise to look at the couple. Akatsuki sighed before saying "Assume positions. We are entering now.". All in the Night Class assumed their positions behind Yuki and Kaname.

Aido ran to open the door slightly. He told the announcer of Yuki and Kaname's appearance. The old man nodded before grabbing his microphone. Aido ran back to the group after closing the door. "Everyone! I ask of you to turn your attention to the door. May I present Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross! Behind them the famous Night Class of Cross Academy!" The old man announced giddily. Two men in suits opened the doors, showing all guest the crown jewels of the banquet.

Murmurs and whispers filled the room but those murmurs turned into applause and the whispers into cheers. Yuki did a slight curtsy and Kaname did a bow. The couple walked down the stairs, the Night Class following. When they reached the bottom, Kaname turned to the Night Class. "Please behave." He whispered. He slightly stared at Aido before joining Yuki. Aido looked shocked when he heard Ruka whisper something. "Why did he look at me when he said that?" He asked Senri. He shrugged and they both walked to join the rest of the Night Class.

Yuki looked at Chairman Cross, he was just as sad as she was, except he showed it. "EVERYONE! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT!" A voice boomed. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise before she felt an arm on her shoulder. He head snapped up and her shoulder tensed up before easing when she saw it was Kaname. She held his arm as they took they're seat with the Night Class.

**"Let the prosecution of Zeru Kiriyu commence!"**


	3. I Love You

**A/N: Everyone please read this:**

**Everyone thinks that this isn't a Zeki (Zero x Yuki) fanfiction. I'm not one to complain and be rude but, please pay attention. Did none of you read the first chapter? Because everyone assumes this isn't a Zero x Yuki fanfiction, I am making this chapter, probably ending this fanfiction. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**"Let the prosecution of Zeru Kiriyu commence"**

* * *

Yuki bit her lip as everyone sat down. _I...Zero...I..._ Yuki's mind was jumbled up and she couldn't even think. "Bring him in!" The same voice shouted. The two men opened up the wooden doors. Another two men pulled in someone. _ZERO!_ He walked in, eyes squeezed in pain. They pulled him in front of the crowd and kicked him to the ground. "Before we commence this meeting, I would like to ask you all to be seated." The man announced. Everyone obliged, sitting down. Yuki wanted to look away but couldn't stop staring at Zero. _He is in pain. Why can't I do anything. Kaname is right! I have a say in this...but I feel like I can't speak. I'm practically speechless at the sight of him..._ Yuki said in her mind. Kaname reached over and held Yuki's hand. "It will be alright Yuki. But remember what I said earlier. You have a say in this and you can stop this." He reminded.

Yuki shook her head. "There...is nothing to say." She replied in a hush tone, staring Kaname in the eyes. He smiled and let go of her hand. "If you think so Yuki." He replied, staring at Zero. "Zero Kiriyu! You are brought before these people for one particular reason! Do you know why?" The man asked. "Because, I sucked the blood of a pure blood." Zero replied. _That confims my suspicions at least. He is in pain, you can practically hear it in his voice...Wait what?! He sucked the blood of a pure blood?! So what?! He sucked mine, Kana-...He sucked Kaname's blood...I myself don't know if he has sucked a purebloods blood since we last met... Zero..._ Yuki thought. She was seething in anger. _How dare they?! Wait...why am I angry?_ Yuki thought she going insane. _Could I possibly still have feelings for Zero?_ The man was speaking words laced with hatred and malice.

"Zero Kiriyu! Do you have last words?!" The man shouted, grabbing a pistol. Zero looked around the room and locked eyes with Yuki. He smiled gently. "No, no last words Maro..." He replied. Maro sighed and stepped down from the podium and walked towards Zero. "Goodbye, Zero Kiriyu-" "STOP!" All eyes were on Yuki. "Miss Yuki, what is wrong?" Maro asked. Kaname stood up and whispered in Yuki's ear. "I believe in you." He whispered, making Yuki nod. "I think this is stupid!" She shouted, walking towards Zero, who had fallen on the ground. She lightly grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Hold on to me, Zero." She whispered. Kaname smiled and stood up. Zero stared oddly at her. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. Yuki looked deep into his violet eyes. "Because..." She began before looking over at Kaname. Kaname beckoned her to continue so she did.

"I love you." Yuki finished off. Everyone gasped, causing her and Zero to lightly blush. "I love you too, Yuki." He replied, holding her close to his chest. Maro's face got red with anger and he slammed his fist on his podium, causing everyone present to jump. "Miss Yuki! You are not allowed to intervene!" He shouted. Kaname glared back at the man. "I beckoned her to. Do you really want to oppose a Kuran?" He asked. Maro's face turned into a light pink from embarrassment. "I accept your judgement Mr. Kaname." He replied. Yuki and Zero sighed in relief as they smiled at each other. Kaname walked over to the couple and kissed Yuki's forehead lightly, shaking Zero's hand next. "Thank you Kaname." Yuki thanked, hugging him. Kaname smiled at the amber-haired girl and chuckled lightly. "You should go treat Zero's wounds." He advised. "Hm? Oh, right!" Yuki agreed, snapping out of her trance.

Zero and Yuki left the building, and walked to Yuki's house. As soon as they entered her house, Zero pinned Yuki onto a wall and began kissing her passionately. "I love you so much Yuki. I can never repay you." He said, kissing her collarbone. Yuki smiled and pushed him away lightly. "There is two ways you can repay me. One, love me back *she kissed his cheek*. Secondly...well...follow me." She ended with a cute wink. She walked up the steps and motioned Zero to follow her. Zero understood what she wanted and chuckled at her antics. He followed her upstairs where...

Well, you know what happened next. You don't? Haho! ... You need to go to Sex Ed.


End file.
